CSI House
by SMackedsuport101
Summary: What happens when Lisa Cuddy gets attacked and its connected to a case of the NYPD?  Read and please review :D /don't own any of the characters also some Huddy and SMacked in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**New Jersey: 16 July 23:50 pm**

Dr. Lisa Cuddy was sitting at her desk doing paper work as always and sighed. It was almost midnight and she was tired and somewhat pissed off at someone no other then House. It was in fact his fault that she was still working. As always he had to do something stupid and almost killed a patient, now she had to do the work. Lisa slowly sipped on her 3 cup of coffee for the night while looking out of the window and saw that it was starting to rain. She sighed and decided to go home not wanting to drive home if the rain gets worst.

Lisa got up, put on her jacket and walked out of her office locking it behind her. She sighed and wiped her eyes tiredly getting into her car. She made her way home and got upstairs slowly undressing her clothes. Lisa gave a loud yawn and lay down on her bed climbing under the covers wearing her most comfortable sweater and sweatpants. As she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep she heard it 'knock, knock, knock' on her front door. Lisa's eyes shot open and she sat up wanting to scream and beat up the person that was disturbing her late.

Getting out of her bed she knew that it could only be one person, 'House'. She cursed under her breath walking down stairs. Without looking who it was Lisa opened up the door saying

"What the hell do you want House?"

As she looked up at her late visitor she didn't recognize the face smiling at her evilly. Lisa stumbled back screaming as everything around her went back.

**New York: 17 July 10:34 am**

"Did we get any match on the finger prints, Danny?"

Det. Stella Bonasera looked at the younger detective feeling her blood boil once again. This case was getting to her. Sins she got on this case 3 weeks ago she had no leads what so ever until now. They just finished processing there 3 crime scene and found a set of finger prints. The killer at each scene had the same M.O. He would strike late at night, all three of the victims were single woman living on their own and the crime scenes were all the same. They were found tied up to their beds with multiple cuts all over their bodies that had traces of salt in them which would indicate torture, but no sexual assault and they bleed to death with one deep stab wound.

Danny looked at Stella sawing she was in no mood for bad news, but unfortunate he had to tell her.

"No matches Stella I'm sorry."

Stella slammed her fist on the desk cursing under her breath, but as she was about to say something Sheldon came running in. As he got his breath back he looked at Stella saying

"Mac wants you to meet him in the parking lot we got a lead… a woman was found last night at 2 am same as all the other crime scenes but one thing… she's still alive and is now currently at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey."

Stella said nothing and ran out of the room down to the parking lot thinking _finally something we can actually catch this son of a bitch. _Stella saw Mac already waiting in his truck and she got in quickly trying to catch her breath looking at him. With that look Stella gave him he knew he had to start driving.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Jersey: 17 July 11:55 am**

Both Mac and Stella were greeted outside the hospital by detective James Barron and he explained what they had found.

"Last night at 2 am a doctor Gregory House stumbled across doctor Lisa Cuddy tied against her bed with almost no pulse. He called 911 as soon as he found her."

Stella looked at det. Barron fully focused as she asked

"What was he doing there?"

"He said he went too talked to her about a case."

"At 2 am in the morning?"

"Yes, we questioned a few colleges early they say he always does that. Anyway we haven't questioned her yet and sins everything points to your killer Jersey PD is handing the case over to NYPD. Well sent over everything we have collected to your crime lab."

Mac nodded

"That would be great, have you processed her yet?"

"Not yet she just woke up and sins your here we were wondering if detective Bonasera would?"

"Yes, I will."

Stella nodded as Mac said

"I'll go get your kit and detective Barron can take you to her."

Mac left and Stella and detective Barron walked to the room. As they came close to the room Stella saw a man with a light beard and a cane in one hand arguing with a nurse. Detective Barron stepped forward and asked the nurse

"What's going on here?"

"Doctor House over here keeps insisting on seeing doctor Cuddy after I told him he can't without your say so."

Detective Barron looked at House and said

"Doctor House please get back to your job."

House looked at him saying sarcastically

"Sure as soon as you start with yours."

"I can't if you keep getting in my way."

House spotted Stella and asked

"Who's hot legs over there?"

As det. Barron was about to introduce Stella she stepped forward looking at House

"I'm detective Bonasera and I'm the new lead investigator on this case. Now I would like you leave so I can do my job and hopefully find the guy that did this to your friend."

"Oh now you send a woman to do a man's job."

"Doctor House leave please."

"A please wound work hot stuff."

Stella rolled her eyes saying

"Leave now and I'm not asking again."

"You know detective Bonasera there is bossy as in sexy and then there is bossy as in bitc…"

House was cut off by Stella

"Leave now and I wound have you locked up."

House cursed under his breath and leaved. Stella looked at detective Barron as he said

"You sure showed him."

Stella nodded replying as she looked at the nurse

"Sure, may I go inside to process doctor Cuddy?"

"You may just don't be too hard the nurse said she still a bit jumpy."

"Barron have you been in to see her?"

Barron looked at Stella and she saw his eyes were empty and they looked like does of a predator making shivers go down her spine

"No, I have not."

His answer was straight with no emotion and it seemed he changed form a detective to a killer

Stella looked at detective Barron saying

"Ok I'll take it from here, O and Barron."

"Yes."

"This is the first time we've met right?"

"I'm positive I would remember you if we have."

"Ok then goodbye."

He nodded and just as he left Mac came walking up to Stella with her kit. He handed it to her and she thanked him. As Stella was about to go in Mac ask

"Are you ok Stell?"

"I'm fine Mac don't worry, I just want to catch this guy."

"We all do Stella. I'll wait outside."

Stella knocked slowly on the door opening it while asking

"Doctor Cuddy I'm detective Stella Bonasera form the New York crime lab may I come in?"

Lisa nodded slowly looking at Stella with fearful eyes. Stella saw how scared she was and walked over to her slowly. As Stella came closer Lisa moved slightly on the bed and Stella said giving Lisa a comforting smile

"It's ok I'm here to help."

Lisa smiles back slightly keeping her gaze down a fiddled with the hospital sheets in her hands. Stella looked at the woman sitting in front of her and she felt a knot form in her trough felling her past haunting her. Stella placed her kit on the ground and looked at Lisa

"I'm here to process you and talk to you a bit about what happened are you ok with that?"

"Ok."

Lisa whispered softly looking up at Stella. Stella placed her hand on Lisa's hand and answered the unanswered question

"You'll be ok Dr. Cuddy I'll find the guy that did this to promise. Now are you ready?"

Lisa bit her lower lip and Stella saw herself in the woman's eyes. She knew the feeling of having someone in your home and hurting you mentally and physically, having your save haven be invade and trying to get the emotional scars to heal.

"I'll be gentle Lisa."

Stella looked at him with a reassuring smile and Lisa nodded

"Ok I'm ready."

Stella picked up her kit and started working.

**New York: 17 July 12:40 pm**

Detective Barron came walking up the New York crime lab on his way to the processing room carrying 2 boxes of evidence. As he entered the room he saw four people already inside. A light brown headed woman came walking up to him and said

"I'm detective Lindsay Monroe."

She pointed to the man on her right and continued

"That's detective Sheldon Haweks and over there is Danny Messer."

She pointed to the left side of the table. Barron placed the boxes down and intrudes himself.

"I'm detective Barron Jersey PD. The boxes on the table contain all the evidence we collected at the scene of the crime. I'll leave you alone to process them and Jersey PD would appreciate that you keep us posted on your progress and let us know if you need help."

"We'll do, good day detective Barron."

Lindsay shook his hand and he took his leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**New Jersey: 17 July 13:04 pm**

Stella places the last swab into an evidence bag and placed it in her kit. She looked at Lisa who sighed in relieve as Stella closed her kit.

"Now all that's left is the questions."

Stella said looking at Lisa while picking up her kit.

"Ok detective Bonasera may I ask you something?"

"Sure and call me Stella."

"Can you get me a glass of water please?"

"Yes, I will."

Stella walked over to Lisa's side and took the cup. She walked to the bathroom and as she was busy filling up the cup with water she heard fuzz coming from the hospital room's door and a female saying

"Doctor House you can't…"

Stella stepped out of the bathroom just as the door opened and House stepped in with the nurse right on his tracks. Stella looked at House saying

"Doctor House what did I just tell you."

"Well Detective I can't remember I was too busy looking at you're..."

As House wanted to finish he was interrupted by Lisa

"House what do you want?"

"I need to cut into my patient's brain."

He said with amusement in his voice. Lisa gave a sigh looking at him

"Forman's in charge why do you have to bother me?"

"Mmmm because he said no and it much more fun irritating him by coming to you."

House leaned forwarded on him cane

"Of course, are you absolutely sure this will help you to diagnose the patient?"

"If I wasn't why would I be here?"

"Fine do the stupid thing just don't bother me again."

Lisa sighed and House looked at her saying

"Thanks."

She simply nodded and as House walked out of the room, he smirked while saying to Stella

"O detective hot stuff nice boobs."

Stella looked at the door in disbelieve and Lisa said to her

"Don't bother yourself with him his just being the best House he can be."

Stella looked at Lisa seeing a remarkable change in her as in somehow House presents made her a bit stronger. Stella handed Lisa the water and excused herself to go give her kit and the evidence to Mac.

Mac was coming down the hall and Stella walked up to him holding out her kit and he took it while asking

"How is she?"

"Well I can't say she was a bit shaken, but after doctor House came in she seemed better."

"Doctor House?"

"An annoying man you don't want to know."

"I see, so you ready to go back?"

"Not quite yet I still need to question her and I think I'm going to stay in New Jersey just to make sure he doesn't come after her again."

"I think that's a good idea Stell, I'll ask Lindsay to bring your truck and a bag off clothes and stuff."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome and I think it's for the best I have notice your getting a bit too attached to the case."

Stella looked at Mac and as she was about to talk he cut her off

"And I understand. Now go talk to her see what you can find out and I'll see you in a bit."

Stella went back to the room and saw Lisa was standing next to the bed. She frowned asking

"Doctor Cuddy what are you doing?"

"Its Lisa and I want to go home, I don't want to stay here and have House bothering me the whole time. I just… I just want to go home"

Lisa sighed and sat on the bed with her back to Stella

"I don't want to stay here, I'm always here working and now this happed and I still have to be here?"

Stella walked over to Lisa and sat down next to her saying

"Lisa I know this is hard and I know you want to go home, but you can't. What happened to you was terrible and you want to be alone and going home wound help at all frankly it will just make you feel worst and scared"

Lisa looked down feeling a single tear roll down her cheek and she wiped it quickly feeling more come to her eyes. Stella saw her crying and placed her hand slowly on Lisa's causing her to look up.

"Lisa you'll be ok it will take some time and you might not forget everything and nightmares will haunt you, but it gets better"

"How do you know? It's your job to say that, but you don't actually know how it feels to be captive in your own home wondering what he'll do to me or will he kill me now or later."

Lisa gave a sob as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks and Stella reached to the box of tissues on the table in front of the hospital bed. She took one and gave it to Lisa to wipe her tears and said

"I do know how it feels Lisa and I know it does get better, it doesn't go away, but still."

Lisa looked at Stella who gave her a sincere look

"And being alone is no way to get over it or going back to your place."

"Ok I'll stay, but as soon as I get release I want to be out of here."

"Sure, but we don't know if he might come back for you so my partner said I need to stay with you only if you're ok with that."

"It's fine."

Lisa nodded and Stella looked at her

"Now do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No, not now later."

"Ok, but the sooner you tell us the easier it will be for us to find him."

Lisa gave Stella a look why'll saying

"Why is this so important I was attacked by and man in my home and they put NYPD on the case last time I looked this was New Jersey not New York."

"Yes, but the man that did this to you may be responsible for 3 murders in New York with the same M.O,'s."

"Murders? Wait how can this be I'm alive not dead."

"True you're alive because doctor House found you barley breathing."

"House saved me."

"You can say that."

Lisa laid down on the bed and Stella got up and looked at her

"Do you mind if I get some rest?"

"Sure I'll be outside."

Stella walked to the door and before she left Lisa asked

"Stella please I don't want anyone to bother me now."

"Ok I'll make sure no one comes in."

"Thank you for everything."

"Now sweat it's my job, I'll come back in awhile."

Stella left and as soon as she came outside she saw Mac standing their

"So what did she say?"

"Mac she doesn't want talk now and I can't blame her. Now I explained to her what's going to happen she's ok with staying with me, but I think its best that I take her back to New York."

"Ok Lindsay just brought over your stuff it's in your truck."

"When Lisa is done resting I'll asked the doctor if she can get realest, I'll take her to her home don't worry I'm not going to let her go in I'll go get the stuff."

"Right call me when you leave New Jersey and Stella take care of yourself."

As Mac gave Stella a hug they heard someone from behind saying

"O detective hot stuff you never told me you had a boyfriend. Aw I thought we could do the nasty tonight."

Stella pulled away clearly irritated and said

"Doctor House what do you want?"

"Well you, me…"

Mac cut House of holding his hand up

"Look Doctor House one more remark about my partner and I will arrest you for verbal assault of a police officer."

"Fine where are you taking Cuddy?"

Stella stepped back in

"Doctor House that's none of your concerns."

"If that's how it's going to be."

House pushed past Mac and Stella and walked as quickly as he can with his cane to Lisa's room. Stella charged after him say

"Don't you even think about going in there."

"O and you're going to stop me?"

Stella was so pissed at him she kicked his cane and House stumbled to the ground. She walked to him and bend down

"Now doctor House are you going to listen to me?"

House only grunted and got up leaving again. Mac walked to Stella and asked

"You ok?"

"I'm fine he got what he deserved."

Stella grinned and Mac chuckled. He gave Stella her duffle bag with stuff and she thanked him. Stella gave him a kiss on his cheek and they said their goodbyes.

**New Jersey: 17 July 17:10 pm**

Stella was sitting in front of Lisa's room almost asleep when she heard moaning coming from the room. She got up, opened the door and saw Lisa moving around in her sleep moaning. Stella walked over to her and placed her hand on Lisa's shoulder saying

"It's ok no one can hurt you."

Lisa shook off Stella's hand moaning and screaming softly. Stella placed her hand back shaking her softly saying louder

"Wake up Lisa."

Lisa sat up straight breathing hard and burst into tears. Stella gave her a hug and stroked her back softly whispering

"It's ok it was just a dream."

"Just a dream."

Lisa's lip shivered as she repeated Stella's words wiping her eyes. Stella pulled back looking at Lisa as she continued

"I… I want to go."

"Ok you still fine with saying with me?"

Yes I just want to go."

Stella reach down on the floor for a duffel bag and gave it to Lisa

"Here are some clothes for you to wear I'll come back in a sort while."

"No it's ok I'll go change in the bathroom."

Lisa got up and left quickly while Stella sat on the bed waiting for her to finish when her phone started to ring, she answered it as always

"Bonasera."

"Detective Bonasera it me detective Barron."

"Hello Barron do you mind me asking why you called?"

"Yes, I'd like to know if you have anything on the case yet?"

"Unfortunately nothing at the moment, but I'm currently not at the lab so you can call my partner detective Taylor he might be able to give you something."

"Ok have you talked to doctor Cuddy?"

"I'm working on it now if you would excuse me I have somewhere to be."

"Well then goodbye."

"Bye."

Stella hanged up just as Lisa came out of the bathroom. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing a pair of jeans with a grey sweater and sneakers. She wiped her face that was still a bit wet after she washed it.

"Am thanks that I can lend your clothes."

"You're welcome."

Stella smiled slightly

"Ready to go Lisa?"

"Yes, I am."

Lisa walked to the door and Stella followed, as they left the hospital House came walking up. Stella sighed and Lisa just simply looked at him. He stood still in front of them leaning on his cane saying

"Can I talk Cuddy?"

His gaze shifted to Stella

"In private."

Stella looked as Lisa's gaze was still on House and she slowly nodded yes. They both stepped to the side so that Stella won't hear them.

"I brought you some stuff."

He held out a bag and as she wanted to take it he said

"Not so fast I want to make a deal."

Lisa sighed in exhaustion looking at him

"What?"

"Where is she taking you?"

"I Can't…"

"No, you just don't want to."

"House."

"Come one Cuddles just one word maybe two or three, how about four."

"Ok, ok she taking me to her place they think I'll be safer with her and less risk."

"So you think you'll be saver with hot legs over there?"

"Don't call her that and at this point yes I would feel safe there."

He gave her the bag and walked away while saying

"I won't stop calling her that and I'll see you soon."

Lisa just sighed and walked back to Stella with a slight smile.


End file.
